Never Do That Again
by Be Happy. Be Healthy. 4Ever
Summary: Just a collection of tendencies that Ayato despises and punishes Yui for and the few pet peeves our sweet Yui has that she also 'punishes' Ayato for committing. But is everything really as simple as that for this less-than-average couple? It'll seem like drabbles but a deeper plot will emerge, requests for scenarios/pet peeves are open :D for now ;)
1. She Stuck Her Tongue At Me

**I'm glad to be back, no matter how long of a pause I may take I'll NEVER give up on story, it's my nindo my ninja way!**

 **Hopefully this update wasn't too long of a wait I'm trying to get back into the swing of things and regularly update at least every other weekend.**

 **Shout-outs!:** Will be next chapter :D

 **6/27/16: Okay so school ended for me on the 17th of June which was about a week and a half ago but I didn't update because I had volleyball camp so all of last week from 9AM-4PM I playing volleyball so over the weekend my soreness calmed down but my knee buckled while I was playing which was embarrassing, I cried, my team lost every game, but that's besides the point I made friends met a fellow anime lover and got a swollen knee so I was walking with a limp for awhile I still am plus I caught a cold, what joy and to top it all off I'm being shunned by my mum and I'm in trouble with her for loving my dad...so yeah life's been kinda rough so I apologize for the wait and I hope you enjoy this new story. I know you guys are probably thinking, 'What's this person doing they've already got two other stories that they randomly update, why make another story' and you're right but the plot bunnies won't leave me alone and I think you guys will enjoy it :)**

 **6/27/16: I partially wrote this just because sometimes writing plot heavy things is tiring so I wrote something a bit lighter and it'll stay kinda fluffy for awhile so I don't need to keep remembering what's going in with the story. I'll try to update _at least_ one of my stories once a week depending on how they're received in review but don't worry by the end of this week I'll update fo' sure for all you amazing readers. BTW I will be joining a Volleyball League that has games and practices on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I'll be taking drivers end towards the end of July for like a week and a half so my schedules pretty tight and I might get really busy so please understand when updates don't happen super fast but I'll try to stick with Mondays and weekends so be on the lookout :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Diabolik Lovers.**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

Ch. 1)

She Stuck Her Tongue Out At Me

The young blonde idly sat by the window in her usual seat near the trouble in her life, the fiery haired emerald eyed boy, Ayato Sakamaki.

She struggled to keep her pink eyes open as she studiously jotted down some notes vital to her quiz coming up next week.

Quite frankly, Yui was getting annoyed she had been squirming in her seat for almost 5 hours now.

 _Why was school so boring?_

"Remember when the variable on the numerator of the function has an exponent of the same as the denominator you divide the leading coefficients by one another to get your horizontal asymptote." The dark haired instructor explained as he pasted out yet another packet for the class to complete.

The blonde sighed to herself for umpteenth time that day, she had no problem with working hard, she just wished that she could take more challenging courses and not have some human mosquito sucking her dry every minute of the day.

It's tiring.

 _At least I understand what the teacher is saying I suppose…but then again…_

Her pink eyes surveyed the room until they met a pair of emeralds.

Ayato was on the verge of falling asleep yet again during their math class.

Rolling her ruby-pink eyes, she attempted at containing her giggles as she watched the red head drool on his notebook by mistake.

 _Real smooth Ayato, after he falls asleep tonight when I try to work on my homework I'll probably have to tutor him as he screams at his textbook in frustration._

The straightened his tie before clearing his throat, "Class dismissed, don't forget about your quiz next week on graphing polynomial functions."

Yui rose, grabbed her journal and pencils, and neatly returned them to their designated spots in her stylish red, black, and pink messenger book bag.

The bell signaling the end class made a clear sound that pierced through the air.

"Finally I thought that class would never end." The blonde whispered to herself.

"What was that Ms. Komori?"

"Oh um nothing Mr. Tomoe."

Dashing out of the classroom almost instantaneously, Yui tried to calm her nervous blush.

 _I can't believe he heard that!_

She shook the thought out of her head as she gained a bounce in her step as she realized what her next class was.

ART!

Yui loved art, all kinds of art: the theater arts, musical arts, dancing, and drawing, just name it.

It was especially helpful that she was naturally gifted at most but she wasn't good at painting nor does she play any physical instrument, she just sings sometimes, but not as well as the school's choir or anything, it was simply a fun pastime that she enjoyed to do at church.

When the blonde approached the art room she marveled at the site before her: paintings, posters, inspirational quotes.

Every square inch of the art room's walls were covered in intricate detailed masterpiece made by student hands.

But that is to be expected at an academy as prestigious as Ryotei, the students are all the children of famous celebrities who've dabbled in fine arts and exposed their children to it as soon as they began to speak.

Sometimes Yui would feel lonely since she hasn't made any friends toppled by the fact the Sakamaki's are the only reason why she's enrolled here not by her smarts like getting a scholarship, or by paying the tuition, or having famous parents.

She was forced thrown into a world where she didn't belong.

The petite girl accidentally tripped over a lump of clay with an unfinished design.

"Hey watch where you're going blondie! That was a masterpiece, it was _my_ masterpiece, and you just ruined it!" A girl with dark purple hair and silver eyes exclaimed glaring at Yui, "You street rat, do _you_ know who _I_ am?!

Yui flinched at her tone and harsh words but apologized for her previous actions, "Sumimasen, I didn't mean to do that I was just a bit distracted."

A young man sitting next to the annoyed silver eyed boy snorted, "Calm down, why don'tcha, I actually think your bowl looks better now, plus it has the cool design of your shoe."

"Ya think?" The violet haired girl questioned doubtfully.

The black haired boy responded, "Sure, take a look for yourself."

"Holy shitake mushrooms; Matt, for once in your life you're actually right about something!"

Matt nodded his head in approval until he realized what she had said, "Hey, Jess, what's that supposed to mean I'm right about plenty of things!"

Jessica's eyes lit up with excitement as she ignored Matt's earlier outburst and turned to Yui, "You know what kid I like your spunk, the name's Jessica, but my friends and people who value their lives call me Jess or Jesse for short. Pleased to meet'cha!"

"But weren't you just mad at me?" Yui stared at Jessica completely dumbfounded by her actions.

"Yeah that confused stare is how most people look at _Jessica_ when they first meet her." Matt explained sheepishly as he ignored Jessica's glare.

"You know I hate to be called Jessica, prepare to die you soggy lampshade!" The purple haired girl roared.

"'Soggy lampshade?'" Yui and Matt repeated in unison before they burst out laughing at the horrible excuse of an insult that Jessica used.

"What are you gonna kill me with _Jessica,_ a lump of clay, a pallet knife those aren't sharp, a ball of yarn, or maybe an oil pastel?" The young man cackled as her silver eyes surveyed the room for something to decapitate him with.

After a relentless and frustrating search of every crack, crevasse, nook, and cranny Jessica sighed dejectedly, "Fine, whatever Matt you win this round but mark my words I will find a way to make you suffer!"

"Jessica that's some pretty big talk for a pretty small girl." The young man taunted his female friend.

The purple haired girl wore a look that could kill but her cheeks were dusted a light rosy pink and she struggled to hide it as Matt's face grew closer to hers.

Yui began to feel awkward but smiled regardless.

 _Those two would make such a cute couple…_

The petite blonde sighed to herself as much as she hates herself for liking Ayato she can't help it but knowing his conceded self he doesn't care about anything but what best suits him.

Toppled by her less than spectacular chest a romance between her and her prince shall never come to pass as Yui suffers in silence as her feelings of unrequited love gradual eat away at her mind.

"Um well I see that you two are busy so I'll be on my way now, it was nice meeting you. Sorry to disturb you." The blonde apologized as she bid the two farewell.

"Wait! Don't leave me alone by myself with this vile creature!" Jessica wailed as she threw herself onto Yui's pale slender legs.

"A-ano…" The blonde stammered in shock and bemusement at the purple haired girl's sudden actions.

"Did you hear that Yui? _Jessica_ is being mean to mean again!" The young man wailed shoving the purple haired girl aside as he latched on to Yui.

The blonde blushed in embarrassment, "Would you please let go?"

"Aw, c'mon, don't be like that Yu-chan!"

"Matt are you harassing my Yui!"

Matt ignored Jessica as she heated glared him down ready to attack him with a lump of clay.

"I'll let go of you on one condition…"

The small girl's ruby red eyes grew wider, her face wary, as she sighed, "What's your condition?"

"Be mine and Jessica's friend~!" He looked down at her with a broad grin and friendly eyes.

Yui was taken aback.

Who in their right mind would want to be friends like her while the Sakamaki's have her under lock and key, no one even bothers giving her the time of day just because of her involvement with those notorious brothers, and yet these two did.

 _Maybe my time here won't be so lonely after all…_

"Sure I'd love too."

The ravenette released her petite frame and shook her hand, "I'm glad you said yes…" He cooed with a light smirk before whispering, "I would've had to punish you if you said no."

Yui took a sharp intake of air as her breathing hitched, "W-what did you say?"

"I was just joking…" He drawled silver eyes narrowing slightly.

"Matt stop being creepy!"

"Sorry, it just comes naturally." He shrugged it off like it was nothing before winking at Yui who cast him a glare; Matt just sat in his seat unfazed.

Their teacher approached the front of their room as she made an announcement: "Today we will be making pots by hand to sell for fundraising purposes." She explained.

"I mean who wouldn't want pottery made by the hands of celebrity children?" She adjusted her scarf beaming at her ingenious idea.

"The first step is—"

"I can't believe you left me in math class, Chincinashi!" A fiery red head fumed as he slammed the door closed just as fiercely as he had pried it open.

"Ayato do you have a late pass?!" The platinum blonde art professor chided brown eyes narrowing into daggers.

"Of course not, I'm Ayato Sakamaki, I don't need a pass, and I can come to class as late as I bloody want to!"

"Oh you are absolutely right what was I thinking?"

The red head scowled, "Glad you see it my way, you old hag."

The class halted to a standstill, the air was thick and full of tension, and it was so quiet you hear a hair drop."

The instructors face morphed and twisted into an almost demonic face, "What did you call me?"

Ayato's emerald eyes dulled in seriousness, "An old hag."

"Detention! Detention! Detention! For the entire month, you will need to report to my room an hour early & remain here an hour late for the second part of your punishment. You're lucky I don't send you to the principal's office, boy."

"Oh no, I'm quaking in my boots."

"Ayato-kun, don't get yourself into any more trouble…" The blonde girl warned her eyes pleading with him to listen to her pleas for once in his life.

He obliged with a grimace, a frown plastered to his face.

"Don't order me around Chincinashi!" The young man barked in her ear, hot breath tickling her skin.

The room was still tense and Ayato finally noticed a pair of hazel and silver eyes glancing between him and Yui.

"Yui let's go back to our seats over there." He jerked his head towards the right side of the room when the duo usually sat.

The blonde against her better judgement stayed in her place, "Well if it's okay with you…I'd rather stay here." She squeaked much to her dismay.

His pale slender hand darted to her arm as he yanked her away, "It isn't okay with me."

"Leave her be." Matt ordered pulling gently on Yui's other arm.

"I agree hot-head, you should let Yui make decisions for herself." Jessica added coolly as she calmly gazed into Ayato's annoyed irises with a look that could kill.

"Onegai Ayato-sama…" Yui begged quietly as to avoid making a scene.

The red head glared, she knew how much he loved being referred to as Ayato-sama…

"Fine, but only if you come to all my detentions, since you're the idiot responsible!" The delinquent conceded unwillingly.

Yui smiled, "Arigato!"

The blonde girl blushed, "Um, Matt, you can let go of my hand now…"

Matt's silver eyes widen in realization, "Sorry my bad."

"It had better not happen again." Ayato spat acidly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the lesson flowed smoothly as Yui cheerfully chirped with Jessica without a care in the world, Matt would put in his two-cents occasionally, but Ayato remained silent glaring at his work.

"Damnit! Why won't this stupid thing bowl!"

"Do you need help?" Yui offered kindly.

"No I don't need help Ore-sama can do it himself!"

The teacher walked around to give pointers and help struggling students, but when she walked past a certain red-head all she could do was laugh.

"I-I've seen 5 year olds with more artistic talent than that!" She insulted gasping for breath, Matt smirked, and Jess giggled.

"Well how do you propose I fix it?"

Their art teacher simmered down, looking him square in the eye, "Well I don't know, that's a good question, but it's not like I'm an art teacher with a degree, I'm simply an old hag." She sighed feigning innocence as she sauntered away after taking a picture of his master piece.

The bell had rung soon afterwards symbolizing the end of yet another grueling day of school.

"Oh and class before you leave make sure to congratulate Ayato on a job well done on the most spectacular piece of pottery I've ever had the pleasure of beholding." Mrs. Lily Mizuki introduced with a devious smirk.

The class grew silent once again.

3.

2.

1.

The room shook with laughed from all the students.

Some collapsed on the ground while others clutched their sides, many cried and a few were on the verge of peeing themselves.

And Yui was doing all three.

Ayato glared at the girl as he muttered to himself, "I outta ring her neck!"

"Oh my god it looks so fugly!"

"I'm definitely posting this onto my snapchat story!"

No funny bone as was left un-tickled as students filed out the art studio.

Ayato was about to storm off until he felt a hand tug on his left shoulder, "Where do you think you're going? Your afternoon detention starts today."

"Wah? But that's not fair I've got basketball practice today!" The young teen objected.

"Life's not fair is it sweet pea?" Mrs. Mizuki grinned.

"Now be a good little boy and stay put while I report this incident to the disciplinary committee in the front office."

The graceful woman glided across the room her parting words: "I'll be back in about 15 minutes, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

Ayato scoped the room in its entirety before hollering, "Oi Chincinashi, where the hell are you?"

Alas, the vampire was greeted with silence so he inhaled deeply trying to detect Yui's presence from her scent.

He sighed in contentment.

 _Vanilla and cherries…_ The red-head mused smiling at the thought of the petite blonde.

 _She must be close._

Quickly marching to the door, he practically yanked it off its hinges as he stealthily stalked about hunting his prey.

The air wafted her scent towards Ayato's sensitive nose.

 _Got'cha._

"Huh?! Ayato-kun what are you doing—?!"

He yanked her by the arm, "Shut up, and it's Ayato- _sama_ to you or have you forgotten, that you said you'd stay with me after class during my detention since it's your fault I'm here in the first place."

Yui casted a light glare in Ayato's direction, "How is it my fault that _you_ decided to fall asleep in math class, what do you think I am? Your personal alarm clock? Jeez, it's not like I forgot, I just wanted to use the bathroom."

The red head was shaking with anger fiery hair masking the dark glint in his emerald orbs.

"Since when did you start the bad habit of talking back to your superior idiot?"

Yui paled.

 _Holy hell, did I say what I was thinking aloud! That's NEVER happened before, now he's going to bite me to death for sure…_

The blonde could feel her eyes starting to water.

 _Don't cry. Don't cry. Don't cry._ She chanted in her head.

"Aww look, you're crying. I hope you don't think because of your crocodile tears that I won't punish you…" He grinned.

"Please Ayato-sama, I'm sorry!" She pleaded.

He rolled his eyes, "It's too late for that."

His slender pale fingers latched onto her arm in a tight vice grip as he dragged her back into the art room lifting her up and laying her down onto one of the many large wooden tables in the colorful room before locking all the doors.

"I'll make sure too make you scream my name."

"But Ayato-sama, we're at school—"

"Be quiet! Did I ask for your opinion?!" Ayato sneered as he climbed atop the desk his larger body hovering over her own smaller one.

"Please don't hurt me—" Yui gasped breath hitching as she was met with the all too familiar sensation of fangs piercing her delicate pale skin.

"Stooop." She groaned in pain.

"I don't take orders from you." He replied icily as he licked his lips as he bit her collarbone deeply and harshly.

Yui's eyelids slammed shut due to the overwhelming amounts of pain she felt bubbling within.

 _Stay strong. Don't cry. Stay strong. Don't cry._

Ayato came to an abrupt stop, "You know if anything I should be the one crying…"

Yui felt herself growing angry, "Oh and why is that?" She retorted sassily in turn Ayato bit into her already bleeding flesh.

"Having everyone laugh at me was embarrassing." He confessed truthfully.

"It was just a dumb bowl."

"Yeah, but I offered to help you with it, remember?"

"I know but I just wanted to prove that I'm capable of doing things by myself especially since I'm always waited on hand and foot at home."

Yui's brows furrowed in confusion, "Then by that logic why was it okay for me to wake you up after math instead of letting you take care of yourself?"

"I didn't know that it was a hassle for you to wake me up, I just like being woken up by the face of a cute girl instead of an empty classroom or some boring lecture; besides, it's fun being able to walk and talk with you in the hallway between classes, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah." Yui agreed with a smile.

"And then just to come to class seeing you laughing and talking with not just some other girl but a guy too? I was beyond irritated because I thought I was the only person you need." Ayato explained with a blank stare despite his slightly watered eyes.

"I'm sorry, Aya-chan, I didn't know you were that fond of my company…you always make it seem like I'm a nuisance or a bother."

The young prince shook his head, "I don't think you're a bother sure you can be annoying sometimes but I don't hate your company or anything." He admitted with a light blush as he licked off trails of fresh blood that trickled down her neck.

"But what pissed me off the most was you laughing at me with everyone else, I never thought that you of all people would do that to me."

The blonde's eyes widened in realization, "Aya-chan I'm sorry, but you laugh at me all the time and your bowl did look really funny but next time I'll keep my giggles to myself, 'kay?"

"Okay…wait! What did you just call me?"

"Aya-chan." Yui replied.

"Don't call me that." He blushed.

Yui scowled sticking her tongue out at the red-head, "Well as long as you call me Chincinashi I'll call you Aya-chan."

"Never stick your tongue out at me."

"Why not?" The blonde smirked sticking her tongue out.

Ayato had a serious look in his eyes, "Aya-chan what's the matter—"

The vampire silenced the blonde with a flaming kiss that left Yui's lips burning and hungry for more as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head in to deepen the kiss.

His arms snaked around her waist feeling under her shirt which made the young woman gasp leaving a large enough opening for Ayato to get better acquainted with Yui's tongue.

The girl moaned into the kiss earning a smirk from her companion.

His sneaky lips moved down to her gently sucking, nipping and biting his way down her neck to the valley of her breast.

"Ahhh Aya-chan."

He licked right above her left breast, "It's Ayato-sama!"

She moaned again lightly smirking, "Aya-chan…"

Ayato returned the smirk as he began unbuttoning her shirt, "Get it right or you'll be punished."

Yui's fingers tangled in his locks, "What if I don't want to get it right?"

The two heard a loud banging against the door, "Ayato Sakamaki you had better open this door so help me I will get you expelled! That room had better be spick and span! I swear if I see one precious piece of art lying on the floor I will end you!"

"Oh no, what do we do?" Yui panicked.

"Who's in that room with you Ayato I swear if I see anything indecent—!"

"Don't worry you won't, that's why the doors are locked." The vampire taunted.

Yui tried sitting up and getting down from the table.

"Where are you going I haven't finished punishing you yet…"

"Ayato, Ms. Mizuki is right outside!"

"So let her hear, we're making music together." Ayato grinned.

A fierce blush tinted Yui's cheeks.

"Fine whatever."

Ayato got off and helped Yui down the table as she made herself presentable Ayato used his inhuman speed to make the room sparkle, when Yui was done fixing her uniform Ayato opened the door.

"Took you long enough!" Ms. Mizuki yelled adjusting her glasses.

"Sorry the door was stuck." Ayato shrugged.

"Don't give me that bullshit excuse! I had better not see any art on the ground although I will admit this room isn't a complete mess so it looks like you're not a complete waste of space."

Ms. Mizuki's eyes scanned the room for imperfection he eyes landed upon one ugly bowl laying on the ground.

Yui paled, "Oh no, please don't punish Ayato for the art lying on the floor."

"What do you mean art, isn't that Ayato's? The only place that belongs is in the trash." Ms. Mizuki taunted as Ayato glared daggers at the woman.

Yui was about to laugh and caught herself but not before Ayato glared her way as well, the blonde just shrugged and stuck her tongue out.

"Well I suppose you're free to go Ayato."

"Cool."

As he made his way towards the exit he grabbed Yui's hand before whispering, "Didn't I tell you to never stick your tongue out at me?"

"Oh well I guess I need to be punished again." The blonde smirked with a mischievous glint in her usually innocent ruby red eyes.

 _I guess Ayato is starting to rub off on me._

* * *

 **A/N: SO what did you guys think of this drabble of sorts? Like it, love it, hate it? Please tell me what you think in a review, I'm all ears, all the time ;P**

 **Include this chapters magic word 'WATERMELON' if you liked the chapter.**

 **If you have a scenario/pet peeve of your own that you'd like to include you can also include that in a review or PM**

 **An example of a request would be things like:**

She talks about her father

-so requests that start with 'she _ me' would be in Ayato's perspective in which he describes an instance where Yui talks about her father and Ayato finds it annoying for obvious reasons

He bites me

-so requests that start with 'he _ me' would be in Yui's perspective in which she describes an instance where Ayato bites her forcefully and Yui finds it annoying for obvious reasons as well XD

* * *

 **What I have so far BTW these are pet peeves that I came up with for future chapters so if you have a request it should be something different from this:**

She pitied me

He teases me

She made friends apart from me

He cares more about basketball than me

She doesn't hate me

He stares at other girls

She talks back

He scares people away from me

She hates me

She's one of them

She's one of us

* * *

 **So start PMing, reviewing and sending those in, I don't want this story to be too long so I'll accept the first 20-30 if I really like the ideas it'd also help if you said about how long it should be I won't type anything more than 3,500-5,000 words for one request.**

 **Happy Reading, hope to you enjoyed the story, and please check out my other two Diabolik Lovers stories: Hot Summer Nights (HSN) and Be Our Guest (BOG).**

 **Peace out, camp scouts!**


	2. Hello & Goodbye: End Of Summer Updates

**8/18/16: Okay for starters before I say anything else I just want you guys to know that I'm REEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLY sorry about not posting updates or keeping you guys posted on what's been going on with me.**

 **How Am I:**

I feel really sad, guilty, and somewhat lonely, I've made some pretty close author and reader friends on the site like SamWolf NightLover, Aroosa, NoUserNameNeeded, ksims, dark kitty, and more but it's been so long for me since I've felt put together and stuck to anything close to a schedule. I really do feel terrible about letting you all down so as they say: _out of sight out of mind_ so I wouldn't be surprised if you all forgot about me but that makes me feel like I've lost something important  & for those you patient readers still waiting I feel guilty about making you wait around so long after I say I'll post something soon.

I am SO thankful to all my loyal readers, followers, favoriters, guests, reviewers, all you guys are the sole reason I try to push myself but sometimes it's not the easiest thing to do; nevertheless I always try to keep you guys in mind and jot down my ideas and loads of plot twists for when I get back into the swing of things.

As you know it's _that_ time of year...back to school

 **Why Haven't I Updated:**

I'll cut it short since I have to go soon, I got hacked and multiple computer viruses were out into my family's fairly new Windows 10 computer, it's the type of virus that says to call a number a friend of mine called it not knowing it was a scam to get into credit card accounts under false pretenses of fixing the computer when they actually **PUT** it in hence why the pop up to call them showed up, it crashed we took it to get fixed then when we tried to log in it was a sys key lock or something so they had to reboot it to factory settings which would delete **ALL** my stories and I couldn't do anything about it despite how much effort i put in it. They said it would be ready in a couple of weeks and when we came to pick it they said it died, the mother board is no longer functional even though we just got it.

 **What Does This Mean:**

Luckily my mom saved everything prior but we no longer posses a computer which is the only platform I post my stories.

 **How long will this take:**

I don't have access to my docs 'cause I need a computer to open them up with therefore I need to open the drive it's on and back it up into my device which takes time but this is my second time at the library so I just wanted to post this first.

 **When Will I Be Back:**

Devices are really expensive and my family wants to go with an Apple desktop which'll take awhile to get without charging it on a credit card so...I was looking at a couple but my mom said we'd order from Apple instead of in-store so when we buy it there will still be an additional wait.

 **What About My Stories:**

 **I will get back to this and continue with all of my DiaLovers stories, I do have an iPod but it's nearly impossible for me to upload and edit things with the mobile version, it sucks, I despise using it and I don't own a tablet or a computer, as of now I'm typing all of this from my local library and I don't go here often but I will now I don't know how long it'll take for my mom to buy another home desktop for the family to use but I hope it's soon since she's really stressed and the school year's starting on the 29th of August for me and I know I'll have tons of papers to write as I always do.**

 **P.S.**

 **If you guys want I can still handwrite/draft chapters so I can work on it more in my free time and post more updates like this... :)**

 **This financial burden happened suddenly at really bad time so I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting but I'm not having fun myself since I don't have a computer to do summer homework on and my parents have been feeling especially sad.**

 **I'm mostly watching Big Brother and One Punch Man, feel free to PM or whatever if you know of those shows, have experienced a computer death, are going back to school or if you just got your drivers permit like me :D**

 **P.P.S.**

 **I will be posting this message on multiple stories so if you're following me or something you only need to check it out once, just a heads up :)**

 **Once Again I'm really sad and sorry & I take full responsibility of my posts and lack of updates.**


End file.
